Generally, when a user pushes a spray injection button, spray containers spray liquid contents in a container into a spray state, and are widely used in cosmetics or medicines.
Among these types of spray containers, “Sprayer (Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-0049441)” of the following Patent Document 1 is an ordinary spray device, having an advantage in that by equipping a tube case having a suction hole and a ball for controlling the suction hole, and a double tube suction device composed of an inner case and a tube, it is possible to spray liquid contents even when the spray container is upside down. In addition, the shapes of a second valve and a housing thereof have been improved, such that both parts are always in contact with each other, it is possible to prevent the degradation of spray performance which arises during the spray due to the deformation of the second valve.
However, “Sprayer” of the Patent Document 1 does not indicate a separate structural figures and shapes for a discharging space in a process that liquid contents stored inside a container body are being sprayed through a nozzle by pressurizing a button. Due to this, an injection angel which is the most important among the elements of spray containers is not structured in the best fit for using according to its purpose, such that it is not possible to provide the best spray performance for each body part.